


"I lost."

by imaydisappear



Category: Naruto
Genre: Chapter 698 (Naruto), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 09:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10941795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaydisappear/pseuds/imaydisappear
Summary: "But what exactly does 'friend' mean to you?"





	"I lost."

Maybe for the first time in a while I stopped to think. Friend. I always used this one word didn't I? It was understated I was aware. I was always aware of many things even though I am not the sharpest tool in the box, at least I like to think so. I understand you needing clarification, a promise, a verbal confirmation. I understand that, I swear. But... How will you understand the whirlwind of emotions I have been through since I met you? How will I, Naruto Uzumaki, put them in a single word to contain it all? Love? Is it the word you want me to say?

It seems lacking. It seems small, for this thing yearning for you in my chest is...vast. Endless. Will you understand the gaping chasm that I had fallen through everytime I thought about you for the last four years, if I just say "Because I love you." ? Somehow I don't think so, Sasuke. Somehow I think any word upon this earth will fail to express everything that I feel for you, everything that I am for you. But aren't we the moon and sun now, it would only be appropriate that whatever I feel for you is beyond this world. Do you need my words Sasuke?

As it is, I would also not deny you anything you desire so I, in my broken understanding of feelings and such, will look you right in the eye and pour my heart out. I will put every feeling, that has been aged to power, into words and let you hear them, let you understand them not as you will but as I mean. After all that's what you are afraid of, right Sasuke? You are afraid of having them mean something to you and not the intended one. You are afraid of hope, Sasuke, and it makes me want to destroy everything that has ever hurt you.

So I will explain what friend means to me. With my words for my fists have no strength to them now. I will say whatever you want to hear in my own way. I will call you my friend and do anything in my power to _love_  you.

But, Sasuke, I won't say I'm in love. For I know you'll hear it anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wasn't expecting to be back this quick but here I am. This one feels so raw and and not nearly enough worked upon (not to mention it's ridiculously short) that I might take this down to edit ( or to just delete). As always I have to write and post my works too late night, I just have to, so there probably are a lot of mistakes. Feel free and encouraged to point them out and or tell me what you thought.
> 
> Have a nice day/night.


End file.
